


Noli Me Tangere / El Filibusterismo x Reader

by lightning_primadonna



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Angst, Anyways im so weird why, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I did this cuz i love them all, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, LALO NA SI ELIAS AND BASI, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightning_primadonna/pseuds/lightning_primadonna
Summary: So, I really suck at descriptions. But yeah, read the title. Anyway, I accept requests! You can just send requests if you want to! I write for all the male students in El Fili (Isagani, Basilio, Juanito Pelaez, Placido Penitente, Macaraig, Sandoval, Pecson, Tadeo) and I also write for Cris or Elias and for the two ladies (Paulita and Juli) too!!! It can be any AUs and tell me if you want it angsty, fluffy, or maybe a little bit spicy!! I also write x male readers!! Thanks :-----)





	Noli Me Tangere / El Filibusterismo x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ At first I was hesitant to publish this work bc this is my first noli/el fili x reader collection here in ao3 and it feels weird?? but whatever i guess i just have to give it a try. so this was the first request i received from a friend named pau :----)

"Ano? Habang buhay ka na lamang magmumukmok? Hindi ka lalabas?" [Name] asked Isagani who was lying on his bed inside his room. "Tama na ang pagiging malungkot. Ikaw na lamang ang nasasaktan. Tignan mo iyang dati mong nobya. Nagpapakasasa sa panibagong buhay."

Isagani went to the province together with his uncle, Padre Florentino, after Paulita, his former lover, and Juanito's wedding. His heart was shattered as he reached his homeland. His heart yearned for his true love who married another man in order to have the luxurious life she have always desired.

"Ano naman ba sa 'yo, Binibining [Name]." Isagani whined while a soft pillow was on top of his face. "Ang aking pagkilos ay hindi naman nakaa-apekto ng iyong buhay. Huwag mo na lamang akong pakialaman. Nais kong magdamdam. Lubayan mo muna ako."

"Isang linggo na kitang linulubayan, Isagani. Tignan mo ang iyong sarili sa harap ng salamin! Ikaw ay tuluyang nangangayayat! Sabihin mo ang katotohanan." [Name] decided to ask him a question out of curiosity; her eyes narrowed as she interrogated him. "Kailan ka huling kumain?"

He let out a deep sigh and uttered, "Bago pa man umalis ang aking tiyuhin. Pinipilit niya rin akong kumain. Hindi ko malunok-lunok ang kakanin sa tuwing naaalala kong wala na si Paulita sa akin."

[Name]'s nose scrunched in disappointment. Her eyebrows furrowed in frown. She clearly knows that her friend has the intellect. He never failed his subjects. His grades were never low. He could literally fight anyone just by words alone. He can amaze anybody just by the poems he wrote. However, his heart is genuinely weak when it comes to love.

Love is like a poison to him. It kills his capacity to think, making him eventually follow what his heart says.

"Alam mo, halika dito!" [Name] tried to pull her friend out of the bed forcefully. His masucline body makes it difficult for her to remove him from his bed. "Puro ka Paulita! Hindi ka naman mahal! Halika na nga, kumain na tayo! Ikaw lang naman ang aking sadya rito."

Isagani's look darkened. His teary eyes became full of negative emotions: sadness, wrath, hurt, and self-pity. He bursted out of anger as he yelled at his poor childhood friend who was just concered about his well-being.

"Binibining [Name], tumigil ka na! Pakiusap." He shrieked at the top of his lungs; his voice can be heard even outside of the house. "Hindi mo pa naranasan ang umibig kaya ganyan na lamang ang iyong pagtrato sa akin! Hindi ko kailangan ng iyong konsensya at awa. Kaya kung maaari, umalis ka na at huwag ka munang babalik."

Her eyes gleamed in loneliness. With tears falling from her eyes, she slapped him. She smacked his face in hopes that this act will make him realize the truth. The truth that Paulita no longer loves him. The truth that he will never wake up with her caged into his arms anymore. The truth that she will be in another man's arms. The truth that this childhood friend truly cares for him with all her heart. The truth that there is someone out there who can love him better more than how Paulita did. The truth that there is someone who can fix his broken heart and complete its missing pieces.

"Ako? Hindi ako kailanma'y umibig?" She laughed with her voice full of bitterness and remorse. "Sino ka ba para sabihin sa akin iyan, Isagani? May alam ka ba tungkol sa aking damdamin? Wala, hindi ba?"

She inhaled as Isagani stared at nothingness. Thoughts were just running around his mind. He could not face [Name]. He did not know that the words that he use for fighting and winning would be the reason for his dearest childhood friend's sobs. He did not know that his words could simply strike her like swords.

"Alam mo ba na mula noong mga bata tayo, gustong gusto na kita? Ikaw lang kasi ang mabait sa akin. Walang nais kumausap. Walang nais makipagkaibigan. Tanging ikaw lamang ang aking kasama sa umaga't maghapon. Kasama ka maglaro ng sipa at chongka. Labis akong nangulila nang mag-aral ka sa Maynila. Ngunit hindi ako lumuha sa yaong paglisan. Pangarap mong makapagtapos ng iyong pag-aaral, hindi ba? Nararapat lamang na magbunyi ako para sa iyo."

Isagani's eyes widened. Still, he chose to keep his mouth shut and listen to [Name]'s confessions. He gulped because he was feeling remorseful. He was just so tactless.

"Madalang kang umuwi rito sa probinsya ngunit ako'y nagagalak pa rin dahil sa aking pangangamusta tuwing iyong pagdating ay nararamdaman ko na ikaw ay tunay na masaya. Natutuwa naman ako dahil nahanap mo ang iyong kasiyahan sa ka-Maynilaan at itinuturo mo rin sa akin ang mga bagay na iyong natututunan."

Suddenly, more sobs came out from her mouth. Her voice became louder and more audible.

"Ngunit narinig kong mayroon ka nang nililigawan sa Maynila. Ayon sa mga tao'y isa siyang mayumi at magandang dilag. Labis na sakit ang naramdaman nang aking damdamin nang marinig ko iyon mula sa ating mga kababayan. Nagsisi ako dahil hindi ko agad inamin ang aking pag-ibig sa iyo. Subalit muli kong itinikom ang aking bibig dahil inisip ko na lamang ang iyong kasiyahan."

Now, [Name] was crying loudly. Her knees weakened and she started lying on the floor. Isagani just stared at the void. He felt his heart being squeezed; he does not know if he feel remorse, regret, or mercy. She looked at him once while wiping her tears.

"Ngayon, sabihin mo sa akin kung yaong aking ginawa ay hindi dahil sa aking pag-ibig. Sabihin mo sa akin kung ang aking pagpapa-ubaya ay hindi dahil sa pag-ibig. Nais kong lumabas ito mismo sa iyong mga labi, ginoo."

"P-Paumanhin, binibini sapagkat hindi ko alam na yaoㅡ" He was interrupted by her statement.

"Hindi, ayos lamang." She spoke calmly while wiping her tear-stained cheeks with her soft hands. "Ayos lamang sa akin. Wala ka namang kasalanan. Hindi mo kasalanan na ako ay tunay na umibig sa iyo, ginoo. Wala kang dapat ipaghingi ng tawad."

She hugged him and he was taken back by her action. She buried her face on his chest while crying, "Ayos lamang sa akin ang maghintay, ginoo. Maghihintay ako hanggang sa kaya mo na muling umibig. Hindi kita pipilitin ngunit tutulungan kitang makalimot sa masalimuot na karanasan."

"Maghihintay ako hanggang sa panahong muli mong buksan ang iyong puso. Maghihintay ako sa panahong itinakda ng Maykapal. Maghihintay ako hanggang sa maghilom ang mga sugat ng kahapon. Hindi mo kailangang magmadali, ginoo. Sapagkat naririto lamang ako. Handa akong maghintay kahit hanggang kailan."

He was quiet. He did not want to say anything due to the fear of hurting her once again.

She hugged him tightly and mumbled these words again.

_"Maghihintay ako."_

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed it!! pls dont h8 me lmao


End file.
